


Sit

by veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Animal Play, Drabble, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom/pseuds/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom
Summary: Drew is obedient. Peter doesn't care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> seriously though i want to obtain a mini drew and keep him in my pocket and feed him raisins and celery

"Come on, dog," Peter hissed. "Sit."

Drew gazed up at Peter with innocent blue eyes, doing as he was told and balancing on his knees instead of his hands and shins. He let out a small, affectionate noise, and waited for a reward.

Instead of petting him, or leaning down and giving him a kiss, Peter lashed out with one foot and struck Drew in the ribs, hard enough that he nearly toppled onto the floor. The pain was dull. There were so many bruises on his body that he didn't feel much of anything anymore.

He'd never dislike it.


End file.
